Final Realisation
by Crimsonpheonix271
Summary: He finally understands, but is it to late and what does the other have in return. Could be called drabble if you feel like it. Yullen, with Lavis interference. What would it be without that?
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story that I wrote, I hope you enjoy it.

Its basically just drabble. (Sorry I don't have any ideas haveaneas at the moment, give me some if you can, ill try to write you a better story)

I don't own D Gray-Man, if I did something interesting would defiantly happen between Allen and Kanda, which I think most people would enjoy. (Snicker)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:p-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda Pov—

When I first met him I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy, which to most people would find almost impossible. But somehow to me he seemed small and delicate, and somehow over time he broke down my walls. I didn't know when it started but I started to notice that most of the time he seems to be holding most things in. I'm surprised that most people don't notice, it's pretty obvious that some of the smiles he shows are completely fake, or that there is a lot of sadness in his eyes. I'm Surprised he hasn't broke, yet sometimes I swear it's just a little wait until he starts to collapse.

The other day the stupid rabbit asked my why I care so much, I didn't know how to answer that when I didn't even understand it my self. He said that I finally let some one through my barriers. I couldn't hep thinking that he was right. (He actually said something good for once) But then he had to say something stupid straight after that. (When wouldn't Lavi mess it up, it just had to happen)

I don't even want to think about it, because it would be impossible and not just because has a guy. Now that the stupid rabbit said that I just couldn't wipe it from my mind, but it's completely impossible.......right?

Today he almost died; I would never have thought that it would have hurt so much.

I never understood why I heart thumped so loudly when he was near me or why I was always so confused when he was with me. I finally realised what the stupid rabbit said was right on the dot for once in his life.

I was deeply in love with the stupid beansprout. The person who finally broke through my walls, the only one ever to do that, I was defiantly in love with Allen Walker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is quite messed up, I know, but I hoped you enjoyed it any way

(Nervous laugh)

Review me please?

Ha ha ha have any ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews last time.

Someone prompted me to write an Allen pov so ill do it, I was thinking of it anyway.

Thanks for everyone who read it.

Here's Allen

-----------------------------------------------------:p---------------------------------------------------------

Allen Pov

When I first saw him, he looked like someone who would be famous or someone who would have people surrounding him, but when I first saw him it was in the cafeteria and I noticed his long majestic hair. That sounds weird coming from a boy, I know but that's what he looked like seriously. He was sitting by himself with a large scowl on his face, which mind you didn't change him much. I just couldn't see him smiling, maybe smirking but never smiling.

I asked people around who he was most people said he was unfriendly and I shouldn't bother. But I just couldn't help it, somehow I felt drawn to him and I didn't know why. It will be a while before I understand it. The next time I saw him was my first mission I finally got to talk to him in a good conversation, that want che's and ignoring me which was very often.

I noticed him staring at me, and wonder if he thought I was weird and thinking about that made me sad, really sad. I really don't know why but a want him to have a good opinion about me. When I first met Lavi, I think he noticed something but I'm not sure what.

Next time I met him he had just talked to Lavi and seemed out of it. I went to talk to him but, I'm not sure if it was just me or others noticed bet it seemed he was running away from me. But one other noticed I'm sure of it, the next moment I saw Lavi walking away with a grin on his face. I'm not sure what happened but it has to do with what he said to him but now that he was ignoring me I was going to find what was going on.

I went to talk to Lavi, but he was as unresponsive as ever. Which doesn't surprise me? I'm sure this was a Lavi's doing, he just loves to play games with other people. The only thing he did say was, "try to think of your own feelings before going to others, why do you care so much?" I guess he was right.

My feelings, I guess when i'm around him a feel like I don't want to leave, when he talks to me I feel happy. Guess I just like being around him, when I told lavi he said something that would stay in my mind room that day onward.

When I really started to think about what Lavi said it think that what he said is true, and for me to admit it is really hard. I think i'm in Love with the stotic character on the cafatiria. I was defiantly in love with Kanda Yuu.

Thank you for reading this, I hope you like it.

Send me any reviews you want. If you got any ideas for any stories let me know, ill try and write one for you.

Good Bye

\Crimsonpheonix\


End file.
